


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by QueenNatasha245



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNatasha245/pseuds/QueenNatasha245
Summary: It has been a year since They won and defeated Thanos.  But Clint can't seem to let Nat go so he found a way to bring her back but will it work or will it have a cosquence.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was in his room laying down as Natasha's words.  Kept playing in his mind over and over again like a rollercoaster.  All he wanted was to have her back here in his arms and to lay down with her looking up at the stars and to just tell her bow much he loved her. That was  until one day he figured out a way to get her back but would it work he just had to. 

 

He goes into the Main room seeing everyone sitting down watching the TV and chatting.  "um guys I have something to tell you " he asked them . All of them then stopped and paid attention to what the archer was talking about . " I was sleeping one night and I thought what if there was a way we could bring Nat back " he said.  " Legaos give her a break she been through hell and back she deserves some peace." Tony said. Steve touched his shoulder he knew the pain Clint was going through Nat was his best friend so he could tell the pain Clint was going through . " We'll get her back somehow I promise " he said with a smile as he left the room to follow Tony and the others. 

 

Clint nodded at his words . Later that night he was laying down looking at the photo of him and her during there trip to Hawaii. It was the best time we had with her in years and all he wanted right now was to have his lil Spider in his arms smiling at him . " I'll get you back I promise Natasha.....i promise " he said as he soon fell asleep with the photo cradled to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found a way to bring her back but when they do get her back will they have to remind everything that happened in the past years including all of them .

It had tooken five weeks but they finally found a way to bring her back . " ok so were gonna have to return the soul stone to volmir only then will the person that drops it in the abyss should wake up in it only able to see Nat now and when one of us does see her we have to make sure which ever of us gets her has to have at least two pints of Quataum Partials in the wrist teleporter only then will you both land right back here now which of us are gonna go " asked Bruce.  

" Can i go cause I know what happened when I was there . " he asked and they all nodded. Five minutes later.  " Ok In three.....Two......One" said Bruce pressing the button sending Clint to volmir.  Clint was now on volmir again the one place he didn't want to ever step foot in but he had to if he wanted to bring Natasha Home . "Ok Red skull I'm here to bring Natasha Home " He said and Red skull just looked at him then told him what to do . Clint dropped the soul stone as the light turned blue like It did before then he wakes up in the water his hair slicked back like he was when he first came here . He looked around for Natasha finding her by the water sitting.  He runs after her tripping over his feet but got to her and he encased her in his arms " oh Nat......i missed you " he said as he hugged her . 

  


Natasha pushed him away " Who are you and why are you hugging me?" She asked him . " Nat are you okay it's me......Clint Don't you Remember....." he asked her and her response was "No....no I do I Not".....he was sad but took her back to the HQ with the teleporter. After some hours they had Learned she had loos some of her Memory and it hurt Clint to know that Everything they been through was now gone the woman he loved and wanted to marry and have kids with Doesn't Remember him . He's gonna find a way to get her Memory back of them maybe not today or tomorrow but someday. But knowing her being safe here was Enough to calm his thoughts for a while at least.  


End file.
